None.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to a saddle tree and a saddle incorporating a saddle tree.
A saddle for a horse, pony, etc. is typically constructed using a saddle tree, which provides the framework on which a seat unit is mounted and which also provides the main structural strength of the saddle. Conventionally, saddle trees have been made entirely of wood or of wood and metal such as steel or iron.
It has long been known that it is desirable for the saddle tree to be able to flex in order to accommodate movement of the horse, and particularly the horse""s spine, during riding. In the past, this has been achieved for example by careful and selective sawing of the wooden saddle tree. However, this is a skill which requires great experience and is difficult to reproduce exactly. It is also possible to damage a saddle tree during sawing. Alternative ways of providing a flexible saddle tree have therefore been sought.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5435116, there is disclosed a saddle tree of synthetic resin. The saddle tree has a seat unit which has a thin central portion where the tree can flex. Side skirts attached to the seat unit are also arranged to flex during movement. It has been found, however, that this type of prior art saddle tree does not always have the required rigidity in all areas and, moreover, is not particularly suitable for an English type saddle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a saddle tree that can flex and is also suitable for use in construction of an English type saddle in particular.
According to the present invention, there is provided a saddle tree, the saddle tree comprising a rigid pommel portion and a rigid cantle portion joined by at least one discrete flexible connector whereby the tree is able to flex centrally of the tree.
The saddle tree of the present invention is relatively simple to manufacture and can flex to conform to movement of the horse during riding and yet which has the required rigidity in the pommel and cantle areas. The risk of injury to the horse, and particularly to the horse""s spine, is much reduced with a saddle tree according to the present invention.
Preferably, there are two connectors joining the pommel and cantle portions, a connector being positioned on each side of the tree.
At least one tie bar may be provided between the pommel and cantle portions.
The connector or connectors may be composed of polypropylene. Other suitable materials include nylon and carbon fibre. Carbon fibre reinforcing may be used.
Alternatively, the connector or connectors may be composed of separate components which are resiliently hinged together.
The pommel and cantle portions may be composed of wood.
In a preferred embodiment, the cantle portion has an inverted U-shape having depending legs, and the pommel portion has an inverted U-shape having depending legs which terminate in free ends and each of which has a projecting arm that faces backwards towards the cantle portion, there being a discrete flexible connector joining each of the depending legs of the cantle portion to a respective one of the projecting arms of the pommel portion.
The present invention also includes a saddle including a saddle tree as described above.